Problem
by QueenCelestiaxyv
Summary: He had made a promise to himself ages ago to never ever try a move on Alfred.   Sure it was tempting at times, but it hadn't been that bad until today. It almost felt like Alfred was purposely teasing him. CanxUS


Problem

**Author: **Queen Celestia

**AN: **This is for sketchfiend as well. ;D

**Warnings: **Mentions of moobs. Moob = man boob. Fat America.

**Note:** I read somewheres about Newfoundland joining Canada as being sort of a shotgun wedding imposed by Britain~

Xxxxx

Matthew had a serious problem.

He hadn't ever thought that something like this would ever be a problem, but he apparently was being proven wrong.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he closed his lips around the thick straw and sucked the cool sugary slurpee into his mouth.

Due to Alfreds insistent invitation – new President, new mood, suddenly going back to being friendly – he was visiting Alfreds house down in Florida, where a humid heat wave was causing his exposed thighs to stick to the plastic couch.

But the plastic couch and the future thought of the pain it would cause to tear his legs away were not the problem that was on his mind.

The truth was it was Alfred.

Alfred, in celebration of it being hot, and the air conditioning not working, had removed pretty much every stitch of clothing expect a boldly emblazoned American Flag speedo, which wasn't doing much of anything of covering anything up.

Matthew, kept his shorts on.

During the eight years of discord between them, it looked as if Alfred had thoroughly enjoyed Deep South cooking.

And that exactly was the problem.

His eyes traced the drop of sweat rolling down Alfreds chest, before curving around the developing belly and disappearing into the speedo.

Arthur, whom Alfred had been hanging out the most with lately, had mentioned something to Matthew of 'Alfred turning into a fat ass slob.' Not that Arthur had any right to complain since he had certainly gained a few pounds recently as well, but definitely not as much as Alfred had.

Matthew felt his prick jolt, when Alfred stood up, his belly overhanging the speedo by just that much, whilst in his hand, his XXXXXXL slurpee nearly running dry, Alfred tossed a question of refill to him.

"No – I'm good."

"You're so slow Mattie!" came the response, "I would have been done that triple x in a heartbeat!"

Eyeing his brothers protruding stomach, Matthew muttered, "I bet."

Not hearing the comment, Alfred left the room, giving Matthew a few moments to adjust his shorts and try to think his boner away.

He had made a promise to himself ages ago to never ever try a move on Alfred.

Sure it was tempting at times, but it hadn't been that bad until today. It almost felt like Alfred was purposely teasing him, did he not realize that Matthew had a fetish for bigger people?

Thinking back to the last time he had had enjoyable sex, he realized glumly it was about three months ago where he had topped Russia.

Three long months where he had been too busy sorting out his economy and clubbing seals to get any sex. Shit those PETA people really got in his face about that.

Feeling his erection go down as he angrily thought of PETA Matthew felt he could keep himself composed and not sexually molest his brother.

All his angry thoughts dissipated as Alfred reentered the room, who happened to be holding in his free hand a spray fan.

He watched with agony as each squirt glistened on his brothers skin, before, mouth full of slurpee, his brother asked "Wamf um?"

"Eh?"

His brother swallowed, each muscle seeming to caress the icey ball, before he replied, "Want some? I can squirt real good!"

"Uh eh-"

Too late, Alfred turned the spray fan onto his brother and with precision, the cold blast hit him full on in the face.

"Alfred!"

"What?" His brother flumped onto the couch beside him, turning the fan back onto himself, "You looked hot."

"I didn't want it in my face! Now my glasses are all dirty!"

"Just take them off! It's not like you actually have bad eyesite… don't know why you wear them all the time."

Matthew flushed, as he began to clean the glasses with the edge of his shorts, "Arthur gave them to me…"

"Arthur, Arthur, you love him so much still?" came the grunt, Alfred picked up the remote, and began to flip channels.

"Course." Came the reply as Matthew held up the glasses, inspecting, making sure that they were clean, before returning them to the perch of his nose.

Another grunt from Alfred.

"Don't know why you diss me for freely admitting my love for him," Matthew replied, feeling irritated at his brothers attitude, "I mean, it's not like you don't. Unless you're… jealous?"

Matthew grinned, as Alfred's cheeks coloured a light red, "Course I'm not jealous!"

"Sure – hey. Go back! I like that show."

"What show!"

"The one – Red Green!"

"I don't want to watch that show," Alfred replied childishly, continuing to flip, "We'll watch this instead."

Matthew watched with some horror as the TV began to show a repeat of Friends.

He cracked at the repeated tinny laugh track, and lunged for the remote, to change it to anything else.

In lunging for the remote, he had forgotten a few important things.

One. Both were topless.

Two. Lunging meant coming into physical contact with each other.

Three. Alfred was holding a giant slurpee.

Four. Matthew was turned on way too much by his obese brother.

Hot sweaty skin fell upon each other, hard chest meeting soft, before with a yelp, all x's of the slurpee spilled upon them like an ice cold shower.

"FUCK!" Alfred shouted, as Matthew ignored the shower, and managed to win the remote.

"Not fucking watching Friends now eh!" came Matthews response, before he paused entirely, realizing their predicament.

He could feel Alfreds erect nipples pressing firmly against his chest, and the wide blue eyes staring up at him seemed to be darkened with… something.

Certainly not?

Licking his lips, Matthew shoved off, before muttering, "Should clean up now eh? Total mess."

A sound came from Alfred, a sort of 'ngh' sound, which caused Matthew to look at him. "Al?"

His brother was seriously flushed now, and as he sat up, he couldn't help but stare at the rivulets of icey sugar water teasingly running off his erect nipple, before caressing down the rounded flesh of his moob.

"Matt," came the whine, framed by pouting lips, "That was the last of my slurpee… I have to fill the machine up again and it takes about fifteen minutes at least before it's ready!"

Shit. Was his brother actually going to cry over spilt slurpee ?

"Don't cry eh? Look, I still have lots of mine left."

"But I don't want yours!" came the childish complaint.

"Fuck me, then what I'm I supposed to do?" Matthew replied, the hot weather not doing anything for his brothers childish mood.

At the words 'fuck me' Alfred seemed to go a deep shade of red, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Alfred?"Matthew reached out.

Alfred smacked Matthews hand away. "Don't touch me! I'll just go make more slurpee."

"Alfred, seriously whats wrong?" Matthew asked, as he nursed his hand – it fucking hurt man, Alfred seriously needed to remember that his strength was at least three times that of any normal nation on a good day.

"N-nothing! Stop interrogating me!"

He watched Alfred storm out, confused as hell. What the hell was up with his brother? Hell, Alfred was always confusing, one of the other reasons why he tried hard not to sexually molest his brother.

A large crash brought Matthew to his feet, and bolting into the kitchen.

His brother looked sheepishly as the crushed ice pooled around his bare feet, the lid to the shaker held tightly in his hand, while the body of the shaker rolled lazily up against the fridge.

"Al?" Ignoring the cold ice crushing against his feet, Matthew lay his hand on his brothers flabby bicep, "Wha-whats wrong?"

In horror, he watched his brothers eyes fill up with tears, before an "Do you think I'm fat?" popped out of his mouth.

"What?" Matthew was at a total loss on about why Alfred was even thinking this.

His brothers lip trembled, and this was one of those times that Matthew realized that he really was the elder of the two.

"T-the other day, Iggy told me that I was a fat lazy slob, a-and that I was ugly." Came the sob.

"What?"

"And and! That's not all! The girl I usually flirt w-with, today she, she, didn't even look at me, she I-ignored me while ha-handing me my cheeseburgers!"

"Al- really I'm sure this is just a one off –" Matthew attempted to placate.

"NO! It's been happening for months!" Alfred grabbed Matthews shoulders, and nearly shook him to death to illustrate his point. "Matthew! Am I .. am I .. fa-fa-fa-FAT?"

"Al, what, really" Matthew sputtered.

"Really! Matt!" came the whine, "Like, you know how I can usually get a date from any supermodel I want?"

Matthew dumbly nodded, not sure where this was going still.

"I tried to pick one up in my favorite club and she totally… looked at me like I was a piece of scum!" Alfreds eyes were shining with tears, "And then after… I over-over heard her… saying.. how she wouldn't ever consider going out with a fat slob li-li-like me."

Alfred had stopped shaking Matthew by now, and instead completely collapsed onto his brother, his wet tears hot against Matthews neck.

Awkwardly, Matthew rubbed Al's back, feeling horrible that even in a situation like this, his dick responded to the proximity of his chubby brother.

"Al, you're not ugly…" Matthew whispered in his quite voice. "Really, you might have plumped out a-"

"EVEN YOU ADMIT IT! I'M FAT!" came the dramatic accusation, as Alfred pushed away, and slid down onto the ground, the melted blue ice sticking to his skin.

Matthew inwardly cringed, as he suddenly remembered how neurotic his brother was about 'looks'. God, he wished Alfred had normal standards – not his high tide plastic surgery standards that he tried so hard to emulate all the time.

"I – I'll have to go on the milk diet or something!" came the announcement.

"Al!" Matthew managed to bark out, kneeling down onto the wet floor, and firmly tilting his brothers chin up, so that their eyes connected. "Stop fucking freaking out! You're perfectly fine the way you are! So who cares if you're not sickly thin or buff and brawny!"

"B-but." Alfreds lower lip trembled, "N-no one likes f-f-fat people."

"I do!" popped out the desperate words, before Matthew coloured a deep puce.

"Wha-" Alfred's mouth opened ready to combat that admission, but was silenced by the firm warm lips pressing up against his slightly colder ones.

"Mffgg?"

Matthew used the advantage to sinuate his tongue into his brothers mouth, before being abruptly pushed away.

Head hitting the fridge Matthew scowled, rubbing the back of his head.

Cheeks flushed, Alfred stared at him in absolute surprise, before, practically pouncing on his brother, and continuing their kiss.

It was Matthews turn now to be absolutely confused.

Tentative hands, placed themselves on Matthews sticky skin, as if asking if it was ok to be there, and from the attempts Alfred was making at kissing, Matthew realized that yes, his brother actually was a fucking virgin.

_Oh maple, what have I started?_ Came the thought, which was quickly silenced by a tentative hand wandering up his bare chest, and rubbing against a nipple.

All thought of what he really should be doing died at that touch.

And Alfred found himself abruptly on his back.

Matthew took control of the kiss, his tongue dominating against Alfreds, their breathes intermixing, and seemingly becoming one long breath shared by the two of them.

"You're fucking beautiful," Matthew muttered as he pulled away.

Alfred's glassy gaze stared up at him, the expression clearly saying that he really did not know what the fuck was going on.

Matthew didn't care.

His lips moved along the soft jawline of his brother, before nipping at his neck, lips lightly nibbling at his fleshy neck.

"Aaahn, Matt." Alfred managed to get out.

Matthew paused, before giving his brother a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Al, I'm going to show you just how much I appreciate your body… and make you feel _really_ good."

His tongue swiped against the dried slurpee on his brothers skin, a strange sweet salty taste, not entirely unpleasant.

With his other hand, he gently teased Alfred's nipple, causing the American to shiver pleasurably, before letting out a sound as Matthews hot mouth enclosed around his other nipple.

Teeth lightly grazed against skin, before pulling away, Matthew deeply amused by the high pitched whine Alfred let out at the loss of contact.

"I love your skin, how you look," Matthew whispered, nuzzling Alfred's fleshy chest, the skin jiggling a little from the pressure.

Giving a light nip, that was sure to leave a mark, Matthew moved his mouth down, alternating licking and biting against his brothers skin, his tongue dipping in amongst the valleys of the soft fleshy skin.

Nuzzling against Alfreds belly button, Matthew gently licked the blue slurpee liquid pooled there, before leaving a rather prominent bite right beside it.

His teeth sunk into easily bitable flesh, forming a small mountain in his mouth, as he bit and sucked.

Alfreds hands formed fists against the floor, not knowing really what to do with his hands.

"M-Matt." Came the small cry.

Letting go of his prize, Matthew licked his lips, before looking at his brother, "Don't worry, you can touch me as well you know, or… are you shy?"

With that question, Matthew purposely nuzzled against the straining erection, the precum creating a dark patch against the speedo.

"Aaah M-Matt… I .. I haven't done this before…" came the strained admission.

Matthew grinned, like the cat who had got the canary, and then got an entire carton of cream. "Oh? Do you want…" he turned his head, making sure Alfred's erection would feel each word, "Me to stop?"

"N-No…" Alfred managed to whimper out.

"Good… because I'm not going to stop. At. All." Came the response, as Matthew pressed his open mouth against the clothed erection, and began to suck.

Thrusting his hips up against the hot pressing mouth, Alfreds left hand twitched over, and pressed against Matthews head, attempting to get more friction.

"M-Maatt, hurry up already." Came the demand.

Using his teeth, Matthew snagged the material, and slowly pulled down, the erection springing forward with a bounce, and lightly smacking him on the forehead.

Bringing his hands up, Matthew managed to fully remove Alfreds speedo, leaving his chubby brother bare to his hungry gaze.

Shit, his brother really had porked out, and Matthew could only feel his erection harden at the thought.

"Turn over." Came the soft command. Matthew wanted to see it all.

Looking at his brother with trust in his eyes, Alfred turned over, getting onto his knees, but resting his cheek against the cool linoleum floor, his blue eyes peeking submissively over to his brother.

"Like this?"

It was so cute how shy his usually outgoing brother was being, and Matthew nodded, doing all he could to keep from salivating.

He eyed his brothers love handles, longing to reach over and grab them.

Instead, he one handedly, pulled at one of Alfreds ass cheeks, looking at the inviting pucker, the inviting _virgin_ pucker.

With his free hand, he slipped it into the back pocket of his shorts, and took out his Blackberry, aiming, and taking a picture of his brother.

This would be something to masturbate to later.

Gleefully, he pushed his phone back into his shorts, before releasing his hold on his brother.

"M-Matt?" Alfred asked, not sure about what was happening.

"Hold on."

Matthew stood up, quickly undoing the button to his shorts, and sliding them off, along with his underwear.

Looking around, he placed them onto the relatively clean counter, before grabbing some olive oil, and kneeling behind his brother.

Pouring some oil onto his hand, Matthew rubbed it a little to warm up, before placing his slick fingers against his brothers entrance.

"Don't worry," came the soft murmur, as Matthew gently massaged the round globes of his brothers ass.

The oil gently sunk into the skin, making it glisten, highlighting the prize hidden between.

Gently, he pressed his thumbs against the fluttering muscle, before pushing the tips only slightly in.

He felt his brother stiffen up, and he pulled his thumbs away.

Perhaps this position wouldn't be the best way to teach Alfred the ways of the flesh, Matthew thought, as he lightly smacked his brothers bottom.

"Turn over."

"Geez, make up your mind." Alfred grumbled, as he flipped over, leaning up against the fridge, his legs lightly propped apart, revealing his stiff erection, and a coy glance of his other parts.

"Just having trouble figuring out how to devour you my dear," Matthew playfully growled, as he grabbed Alfred's legs, and forced them open a little further, to get a better look at the pucker.

Grabbing the olive oil, Matthew poured it into Alfreds crevice, watching it begin to pool onto the floor, before stopping.

He poured some more onto his hand, setting the bottle down once again.

Leaning forward, he grabbed hold of Alfreds cock, rubbing it gently, his thumb flicking over the tip.

"Do you like this?" Matthew whispered, leaning forward a little more, his lips lightly brushing against his brothers.

"Y-Yeah."

With his other hand, Matthew pressed a finger into Alfred, slowly, letting his brother adjust to the intrusion, his other hand distracting by long strokes to the weeping erection.

Feeling his brothers heat curling around him, Matthew had to remind himself not to jam all his fingers in at once, this was his brothers first time. Gotta make it somewhat enjoyable.

Pushing in another finger, Matthew began to slowly stretch his brother, distracting him by a long sloppy kiss, their tongues battling against each other in dominance, although Alfred had sort of given up.

"H-hurry up," Alfred whined, his teeth clashing with his brothers.

Obligingly, Matthew inserted his third finger, gently pushing in, before aggressively stretching, feeling his brothers gentle cries of discomfort reverberate throughout his body.

Pulling his fingers out, Matthew managed to untangle himself from his brother, enough to pour the some oil on his eager dick, before pouring the rest of the oil onto his brothers body, watching as it pooled in rivulets on the rolled fat of his brothers stomach and other crevices.

Rolling the empty bottle out of the way, Matthew placed Alfreds legs around his waist, as he gently pressed his erect dick against his brothers pucker.

Wrapping one hand around Alfreds back, Matthew began to push in as slowly as possible, especially when strong soft arms wrapped around him, pulling their oiled chests together, as he quickly snapped his hips in.

His teeth sunk into the flesh of his brothers flabby bicep in an attempt to muffle his cry of ecstasy.

"Maattt!" Alfred winged, feeling his love handle get firmly held, as Matthew pulled out and push back in again.

Shit it hurt so much – but Matthew apparently wasn't stopping.

His mouth thankfully slipped away from his bite hold, to move onto laying rapid kisses on Alfred's neck.

Matthew shifted his arms, each hand firmly gripping onto Alfreds love handles as he screwed his brother up against the refrigerator.

The change in position caused Alfred to stop focusing on the pain of the intrusion, and focus at the sheer unadulterated pleasure coursing through his body as a certain area was repeatedly hit, and with a cry, he came, his semen shooting between their bodies, creating a hot sticky mess.

Tight squeezing heat, seemed to only get tighter, as Matthew plowed into his brother, the hot gasps only serving to fuel his lust filled thrusts.

His brothers fingers seemed to have merged with his back, with how tightly he was gripping, and with a few more thrusts, Matthew came, hard.

Their messy bodies slid down the fridge in their exhaustion, the oil between them an easy lubrication.

In seconds, Matthew rolled off of his brother, the oppressive heat only seeming to increase with a vengeance after their exertions.

"Ugh," panted Matthew, as he looked over to his equally flushed brother, who seemed to be staring at Matthew with a sort of strange expression. "You ok Alfred?"

"Get the fuck out." Came the soft words.

Matthew simply stared. Confusion.

"What?"

"You heard me! Get the fuck out you jezebel!"

And that was when it all made sense. Fuck. _They_ had kicked in.

With energy he didn't even know he had, Matthew shakily stood up, the orgasm still running through his body, and he stumbled over to his shorts.

Shit, fuck, this was why he made sure not to fuck his brother! Came the angry thought.

Xxxxxxx

**AN:** There we go! Finally! Done! Whew! This also has slight tentative links to my CanaRuss story Noticed. But not really. And for those who don't know, 'jezebel' pretty much means slut. 'wicked shameless woman' pfffft… more like 'man'. ;D


End file.
